Non Manaka
is the younger sister of Laala Manaka and a character of Season 3. Non began as a supporting character in season 1. She is a 4th grade elementary school student and fan of Pink Actress, as well as a fan of Faruru, Aromageddon, and Fuwari Midorikaze. Kanon was her lovely idol identity, which was revealed in Episode 97. Pinon was her Pop idol identity, which was revealed in Episode 98. Junon was her Cool idol identity, which was revealed in Episode 98. As of Episode 101, Non no longer uses these forms, except for in Episode 113 and Episode 118 for a live. Appearance Non shares her mother's and Laala's appearance. She has medium-length lavender hair worn in a side-tail held with a light turquoise scrunchie. Her eyes are dull purple. In Episode 101, Non reveals her final and true Idol form. Here she retains her eye and hair color but has become taller, with her hair worn in a very long and curling side-tail. Personality Unlike Laala, she's very mature; she knows a lot about idols. She also seems to be very intelligent. Even though she asked for payment for hiding Laala's PriTicket bag and tickets from the headmistress, she supports Laala for being an idol. She also acts older than her sister Laala and takes care of her when sick. Even though she says that she wants to surpass her sister Laala and even mocks her sometimes or scolds her, she respects Laala greatly and is ready to defend her when someone says anything bad about her. Relationships *Laala Manaka - Her older sister. Non lectures Laala many times, and she is more mature then her. She looks up to Laala and want to surpass her one day. She sees her as a rival too. *Mrs. Manaka - Her mother. *Mr. Manaka - Her father. *Janice - Was shown being able to relate to her due to their matching complex with their older sisters. *Chiri Tsukikawa - Her teammate in NonSugar. Non and Chiri had a rough start when they met, and they argued many times. Later, they start warming up to each other, and they are more friendly towards each other. *Pepper Taiyou - Her teammate in NonSugar. *Usacha - Non's manager in PriPara. Significant Coords * Welcome Gingham Coord - Her Casual Coord (Episode 101 - Present). * Twinkle Ribbon Sweet Cyalume Coord - Every time she Cyalume Changes. * NonSugar Girly Ribbon Coord - NonSugar Unit Coord. * Super Cyalume NonSugar Coord - NonSugar Super Cyalume Unit Coord. Trivia *Her spiritual animal is a Bunny. *Non's hairstyle is similiar with Eru and Uru Harune, Aira's younger twin sisters from Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream. * Non's voice actress, Minami Tanaka, also plays Hana N. Fountainstand from Hanayamata. **She also voices Minami Katayama from the Wake Up Girls franchise. * She tends to address Faruru as Faruru-sama due to her admiration to her. * Non was shown getting a PriTicket in the opening of Episode 90 with a PriPass in Episode 91. * Her PriTicket consisted of a Rosette Jewel coord- The Sparkling Flower Coord to be exact. * Her birthday falls on September 6th, making her Virgo. **September 6 is Sisters Day in Japan. *When Usacha imagined her, Pepper and Chiri as 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', she was Scissors. * Her voice actress, Minami Tanaka, has covered BOY MEETS GIRL (Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live's OP) alongside Ayaka Suwa for Assassination Classroom cover songs (as Hinata Okano and Tōka Yada respectively). * Her coord change and her pre-Making Drama pose are based off of her Kanon form. * She is the first major Season 3 character to be shown in the anime. Etymology * Her name means "No" in French and music or sound in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Female Category:Papa's Pasta Category:Paprika Private Academy Elementary School Student Category:Anime Category:Main Character Category:S3 Main Character Category:Lovely Idol Category:NonSugar Member Category:Idol Category:Season 3 Category:Student